Things you never knew about the DGM characters!
by angelic evilness
Summary: This was a stupid idea I came up with at the spur of a moment. Basically me asking the DGM characters embarassing questions. Enjoy. There may be pairings if you squint reeeaaaally hard


Things you never knew(or never wanted) to know about the DGM characters

Chapter 1:

Angel: Hello and welcome to the first episode of 'Things you never knew(or never wanted) to know about the DGM characters'!! The characters invited today are...Allen, Lena-chan, Lavi and...Kanda fangirls wait in anticipation ...Mugen!!

Fangirls: Whaaaattt?? WHERE IS KANDA-SAMA??

Angel: Well...he was just soooooo late, I omitted him off the cast list .

Fangirls: You evil bit-

?? : Che. GIVE ME BACK MY MUGEN YOU IDIOT HOST!!

Angel: Ara? Yuu-chan!! You're very late.

Fangirls: KANDA-SAMA!! multiple hearts pop out all over the place

Kanda: Che. Firstly, DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME. Secondly-

Lavi: Yuu-chi, you're late.

Allen & Lenalee: -stifles laughter-

Kanda: YOU-

Angel: Oh sorry everyone!! I forgot all about you guys in my sadistic happiness!

Allen: -sweatdrops- Um...its perfectly fine, Angel-san. –glances over at the flaming cloud which is Kanda- ...I think.

Angel: Ja, minna, let's start the show!!

Angel: And our lucky contestant for today is...-picks a piece of paper from a glass jar-...YUU-CHAN!!

Fangirls: KYAA KANDA-SAMA!!

Kanda: Che. I'm not taking part in this. –walks away with his newly recovered Mugen-

Angel: Fine. Lavi, give me _that._

Lavi: The full one or the edited one?

Angel: The _FULL_ one, Lavi. Heheehehehe...

Allen: Wha...What are they talking about?

Lenalee: I...don't know...but...are those devil horns??

Angel: Fufufufufufufufufu...ne, Yuu-chan. We wouldn't want anyone to see _this_, would we?-holds up video camera that Lavi gave her-

Lavi: Yuu, you sure say ..._interesting_ things in your sleep...

Video Cam: ...want...moyashi...soba...stop...

Kanda: -turns white- HOW- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT-??

Angel: Let's just say I've got LOTS of good friends in The Order.

Lavi: ...Anyway, what do we do now? He's got the tape.

Angel: No worries. Just chill, sit back and watch the show.

Allen: Was that my...erm...nickname...?

Lenalee: Kanda...wants Allen?

Angel: So...Yuu-chan? Wanna cooperate?

Kanda: I've got the tape! You can't threaten me now!!-snickers-

Angel: Oh, did I forget to tell you, Yuu-chan? I've got that video slated for broadcast the moment you step out! Isn't that just GREAT? –grins happily-

Lenalee: For someone who's named Angel...

Allen: ...she's a devil...no...more like an Akuma...

Lavi: She...managed to annoy Yuu-chan in 1 minute?? She beat my record!!

Kanda:...YOU...ergh...fine. I'll take part in your STUPID show. –plonks down in a chair-

Angel: I KNEW you would see the light! Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, let's start!! Now, minna, introduce yourselves!!

Allen: Konnichiwa, boku wa Allen Walker desu! Nice to meet you!

Allen Fangirls: KYYAAA ALLEN KAWAII

Lenalee: Watashi wa Lenalee Lee desu!! -waves-

Lenalee fanboys: LENALEEE!! MARRRYYY MEEEEEE!! NOOOO SHE'S MINE!! NO MINE!!...

Komui(in the audience): So you wish to marry my DARLING sister heheheeheh? YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!!

Allen, Lenalee,Lavi, Kanda and Angel: O.olll

Angel:...Maybe I shouldn't have invited them...

Lavi: Yo! Boku wa Lavi desu!!

Audience: -silence-

Lavi: Hey!!

Kanda: Che. Waste of time.

Kanda Fangirls: KYAAA KANDA-SAMA

Angel: Okay, now on to the first question for Yuu-chan!! Do you respect Komui as the head of the Science Lab??

Kanda: Che. Of course I do-

Angel: -presses button-

Digitized Kanda Voice: ...I don't . I hate him, he's such a show off with those faulty robots and everything!! Head of Science Lab? More like wimp!!

Komui:...Kanda! Do..you really...feel..that way?? –gasps- You..have...scarred this...poor...heart...ugh...

Lavi: -laughs- Oh Angel, you're good, really good!

Lenalee: Kanda, you're so hard-hearted...

Allen: Uh-huh.-nods head-

Kanda: -takes out Mugen- DIE YOU AKUMA!! –rushes towards Angel-

Angel: -ducks-Sorry minna! Time's up! See you in the next episode of –ducks- Whoops, 'Things you never knew(or never wanted) to know about the DGM characters'!! Sayonara!! –ducks again-

Allen,Lenalee and Lavi: -watches commotion- ...hahahahah...hah. Sayonara!!

**Angel: This is my first fanfic so be nice okay? Stay tune next episode for more questions!! (For Kanda mostly)Oh yeah, if u have qns you want me to ask just tell me!! If its reasonable i'll put it on!! Oh yeah, gonna put a poll for which character in Chap 3. Look out below!!**


End file.
